


Love Letters... Almost… Hopefully

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three drabbles/mini fics where the Tenth Doctor tries writing some love letters to win the affections of his companion, Donna. Not sure he managed it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write three love letters, during the time of the London riots; and I sat in bed writing these to cheer myself up and distract my thoughts from the smell of burning.

My dearest friend Donna,

As I write this I am hiding behind the rubbish bins gauging whether or not to knock on your door. I fear I would not be welcomed if I did. I know I said some awful things to you, but I'm truly sorry. I have no excuse. I have a reason; I just don't have an excuse.

What's that? You want to know the reason? Do I have to spell it out to you? I do?! Okay, I'm having a one-sided conversation here with myself, but since you aren't talking to me at the moment I have to talk to someone, don't I?! Where was I before you rudely interrupted me... Oh yes! The reason I behaved so badly should be obvious by now, and if it isn't I am truly sorry for that too. The reason my dear heart is that I love you almost as much as I loved my previous girlfriend. You mean so much to me!

For ever yours,

The Doctor  
-x-


	2. II

Dearest darling Donna,

Let me start by saying I cannot apologise enough for the wording in the letter I handed to you yesterday. What was I thinking? I should not have said such things! I know I did! You don't have to rub it in, you know! I CAN read! I can also write, but I have the feeling you aren't as impressed with that as I had hoped you would be. 

Yes I'm sorry I wrote the letter in Gallifreyan. And I am also sorry that you had to hunt down that massive tome in the library to translate it. Whilst I'm apologising, I had better apologise for the end part of the message. As I said: what was I thinking? I don't love you almost as much as my previous girlfriend; I think I can definitely say it is on a par. There! I finally said it.

For ever hopefully yours,

The Doctor  
-xx-


	3. III

My darling Donna, my precious one,

I do not understand why you are so upset with me. I truly do not. I’ve poured my hearts out to you in two letters now, and _still_ you do not requite my love. Why, dearest darling one? What have I done to upset you? My last letter was much easier to translate now that you have left the translation tome in the middle of the library table; and I _did_ provide a magnifying glass this time.

And for the record, yes, that cup of tea you threw over me was indeed very hot! Scolding in fact! Why did you want to hurt me like that? How can a letter from me break your heart? I was saying nice things; lovely things. Things that I actually meant this time. Erm... Not that I have ever said something to you that I didn't mean, or half meant, unlike the last time. Not with you! Oh no no no no! I was referring to the other one. You remember her, don't you? I pointed her out to you once.

So that only leaves me to try again and to keep trying, because my love for you will never wane (or is that wain, or perhaps Wayne? No, maybe not...). And I will wait for you as you did me.

For ever lovingly yours,

The Doctor  
-xxx-


End file.
